Urge
by Kyospike
Summary: 17 year old Sarah is struggling to understand her more primal appetite, in a moment of madness she turns to the only man (well... Goblin-King) who has ever desired her. Rated M for language and smut.


Sarah arched her back tensely, and pointed her toes outwards trying to keep her body as rigid as possible. Her eyes were tightly closed and her brow deeply furrowed as her hand, all the while, pawed rhythmically at her clitoris. As her entire body seemed to clench the warm intense pleasure grew and she finally felt herself tip over the edge into an orgasm.

Her whole body shuddered as she came and Sarah instinctively raised her knees up into her stomach in order to intensify the pleasure, her finger still deep within herself.

Sarah laid there for a second, breathing heavily and allowed her sanity to come back to her. She had been masturbating for over 30 minutes; the whole experience has been boring and, noting the aching in her wrist, rather painful. She surveyed her wet index finger and noticed how the skin had become wrinkled as though she had been in the bath. The orgasm had hardly been worth it either; it was miniscule and had lasted only a few seconds. What a waste of her time.

Now she had fulfilled her lust the edging feeling of guilt overtook her. She looked round her childhood room, and the shame of what she had just done hit her heavily. Her room reminded her of life before puberty hit. Old cuddly toys and trinkets still crowded her shelves, her four poster single bed had faux drapes at the side to give the feel of 'princess style' bedroom. The walls were covered in gaudy and faded wallpaper which included pink flowers and fairies. Her favourite teddy Lancelot lay on the bed next to her looking somewhat disapproving.

Sarah was only 17 and was going through the hormonal changes that all young girls face in their teenage years. She knew that was normal, in school all of the girls had been called into a special assembly where it had been explained, with the aid of a terribly embarrassing cartoon, how their bodies would change, breasts would develop, hair would appear in far more intimate places, they would bleed monthly- all in preparation for reproduction.

But they had never described the overwhelming urges that appeared. Sex was for reproduction- sex was between a loving couple, sex was something boys thought non-stop about. Why then, she asked herself, was she so consumed in seeking pleasure? Why did her body ache to be touched? It seemed that whenever she was alone in her room she would inevitably find her hand creeping down her panties whilst her other hand pinched harshly at one of her nipples.

More worryingly, she thought to herself shakily, was the fact that masturbating didn't seem to be doing anything for her anymore. The first time she had felt pleasure she was only 16, she had been in the bath, lazily laying on her stomach, and had pulled herself up the side of the tub to reach for the soap. Pleasure had rippled through her body like a current as her body slid down the cold white porcelain, skimming against her clitoris and sending trails of pleasure against her budding breasts. Her eyes had grown wide in delight as she pulled herself upwards again and allowed her body to once again drag down the side of the bath. This time she had known to savour the feeling. Frantically she began to pull herself up again and again so the pleasure would seem to be continuous. Sarah had moaned out in a voice which seemed alien to her own as she heard the fast slosh of the water lapping in synch with her undulations.

Coming had been easy then, after only a few moments of touching herself she had reached triumphant climaxes which had left her feeling dazed and euphoric. Now she could only conjure a few seconds of humdrum pleasure which merely left her craving more.

What she really wanted, though she found it difficult to even admit this to herself, was to feel a cock deep in her. She wanted to know a man craved her body, she wanted to feel sexy. But the only guys she knew were the pre-pubescent wrecks at her school. None of them got her fires going.

Sarah would lay in her bed, late at night, thinking about a man entering her. All her daydreaming would inevitably get her so wet that her juices would drip down her thighs, once that happened it was useless- no amount of frigging could satisfy that lust.

But, there was one man, well-Goblin King, that she knew had wanted her.


End file.
